


constellations

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [102]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Constellations, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Minific, Mountains, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife





	constellations

Beau is seven years old and full of anger and hurt and confusion. She lifts up her window and hikes up her skirt and pushes away the fear when she realizes exactly how high up the roof is. It takes some time, and she nearly falls, and her skirt is ripped and ruined (good!) but she makes it to the roof. 

She splays out on the cool tiles, and stares up at the night sky. The moon is only half visible, and there are little white stars dotting the sky. Her teacher told them about the constellations, about Auriga and Centaurus and Scorpius and Gemini and all the other ones with really long names. 

Beau stares up, searching for the constellations until her eyes begin to droop. Heavy with sleep, she makes a promise to herself- one day, she’s going to climb the mountains that border her home and reach up and touch the stars.

In the morning, when she’s woken up by the shouting coming from downstairs, the angry “_Beauregard!”_ that means she’s overslept, she can’t bring herself to regret it.

* * *

It’s their first night camping on the mountain, and Beau’s volunteered for first watch. She’s reclining casually on her tree branch, staring up at the sky. It’s so _clear_ up here, so free of light and noise, and the stars almost seem... brighter. 

They aren’t the stars she grew up with- they’re unfamiliar, the constellations unknown (she wonders if Caleb knows, he would tell her, if she asked.) She remembers the night of her seventh birthday- an event that went completely unremarked upon by her parents until she’d smashed a vase on accident. 

She’d been so angry (and hurt, upset) that she climbed through her window and onto the roof. She’d gotten a hell of a lecture afterwards, but she remembers how- how _peaceful_ it was, lying up there. 

This mountain doesn’t surround her home, and the stars aren’t the same ones she used to lie awake staring at, but- it’s close enough. 


End file.
